horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blowin
"Blowin" is a song by former "Teen Mom" star, Farrah Abraham. Lyrics Let me get that air That breeze The wind I need , Im blowin (I'm blowin) All these bullies away Let me get that air That breeze The wind I need , Im blowin (I'm blowin) All these bullies away Celeburty -Celeburty -Celeburty Being yourself is makin you famous Live and learn Be better then normal Make those mistakes Your blowin ( your blowin) all their minds away (Appearance, Sexuality, Ability) Casted out Now your standin out Like a star Be true to you Topin all the charts Let me get that air That breeze The wind I need , Im blowin (I'm blowin) All these bullies away (REPEAT!) CelebURty -CelebURty --CelebURty CelebURty -CelebURty -CelebURty Being yourself is makin you famous All these ups And downs With the best Support around (Following, Friend requestin, Fan pages) Bein a star Is better then Not knowin (not knowin) Who your are Let the hate stack up Positivity push through Being you (Bein You) Take your time, (Have the last laugh) It's your time Being ourselves made us famous Let me get that air That breeze The wind I need, I'm blowin (I'm blowin) All these bullies away (REPEAT!) Let me get that air That breeze The wind I need, I'm blowin (I'm blowin) All these bullies away CelebURty -CelebURty --CelebURty Let me get that air That breeze The wind I need, I'm blowin (I'm blowin) All these bullies away CelebURty -CelebURty --CelebURty Being ourselves made us famous Why It Sucks #The vocals are absolutely horrendous, the amount on Auto-Tune on her vocals not only makes her sound like a answering machine, but makes her voice extremely unintelligible. #The lyrics are supposedly about how Farrah is blowing away all her haters, and inspires others to do the same, but are just so dull and nonsensical, that it's very hard to take seriously. #The song can also get very repetitive, especially with that chorus and bridge. #In the song, Farrah states that "Being ourselves made us famous" which is actually quite untrue as she did a lot of notorious things besides being herself that made her famous. #Farrah pronunciation of some of the words in this song is just pathetic. #The music video is just awful, it's just Farrah partying with her friends, her trying to act sexy by a metal gate under a red light, dancing in her social media icons, and walking around a field with her daughter. Not to mention that the lip syncing is just terrible. #This wasn't actually the first time Farrah made music, as she released an entire STUDIO ALBUM in 2012 to overwhelming negative reviews from critics. Music Video Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Pop Songs Category:Dance Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs that Poorly Execute a Message Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Club songs Category:Electronic Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying